Inquietudes
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sebastian tenía más de una inquietud, y su inquietud evolucionó a ser un conjunto de todos los malestares que tenía. James Moriarty tenía mucho que ver con esto, también Sherlock Holmes, y lo cansado que estaba de nunca poder ser correspondido por el psicópata.


**Título:** Inquietudes

 **Resumen:** Sebastian tenía más de una inquietud, y su inquietud evolucionó a ser un conjunto de todos los malestares que tenía. James Moriarty tenía mucho que ver con esto, también Sherlock Holmes, y lo cansado que estaba de nunca poder ser correspondido por el psicópata.

 **Notas:** Bien, un día me puse sentimental, histérica y salió esto, pensando en lo triste (y fascinante, sin negarlo, a su modo) que puede ser la relación entre Sebastian Moran y James Moriarty. Adoro esta pareja. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Sebastian tenía más de una inquietud, la principal tenía que ver con James.

Ellos empezaron a salir, Sebastian sabía que no podía pedir mucho de Jim. Pero tenía algo que lo carcomía por dentro, algo que de solo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago, le daba nauseas, se sentía mareado y quería gritar, sentía deseos aún más grandes de los que ya tenía de asesinar a cualquier ser humano que se le cruzase por el frente, y más todavía a cierto detective consultor, lo cierto es que el ex coronel no podía soportar la idea de que cada vez que él le hacia el amor a James, el estuviera pensando en Sherlock Holmes. Esa simple idea, le dolía mucho, como si millones de agujas se clavaran en su pecho, en su piel, y sentía un nudo en la garganta, esos que se forman y se pegan a tu garganta cuando necesitas llorar, Sebastian no lloraba, no pensaba en hacerlo tampoco. Pero lo cierto es que a el francotirador le dolía la verdad. La verdad era que su jefe tenía una enferma obsesión por el detective. Ambos eran genios, ambos podían comprenderse, cuando Sebastian no podía entender la cabeza de Moriarty.

Más de una vez despertó agitado, sintiéndose desfallecer, su transpiración hacia que la ropa de su cómodo pijama se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, todo por haber soñado que Jim y Sherlock estaban teniendo sexo a escondidas.

Cada vez que disparaba una bala sonreía de satisfacción al imaginar que había dado justo al cráneo del Holmes.

A veces Sebastian buscaba la forma, la manera, de rehuir del criminal consultor, para no tener que acostarse con él. Por miedo a que cuando James llegara al orgasmo gritase otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, si no, que fuera el del sociópata que tanto odiaba. Eso lo destrozaría.

Había momentos en los que Sebastian se cansaba de los celos, se cansaba no solo de ello, si no de la no tan sana relación que tenía con Jim. Pensó en decirlo, pensó en huir, pero él era muy fiel, él además sabía que James no lo dejaría, ya estaba atado. Y no había manera de escapar.

Se cansó de golpear a la pared, pensando que estaba golpeando a Sherlock, o al doctor que siempre lo acompañaba, porque no tenía que ser un genio para saber que algo de cariño le guardaba Sherlock.

Temblaba de rabia al imaginar, que encima Sherlock no le correspondía a James, ¿Quién lo rechazaría, si es simplemente un genio? Y pensar que Holmes lo haría lo enfadaba al punto que sentía que lo odiaba más, y más, porque lo rechazaba por un doctor ex militar que era bastante simple, y un adicto a la adrenalina.

Su inquietud evolucionó a ser un conjunto de todos los malestares que tenía.

Las pocas veces que Sebastian derramó lágrimas se las quitó su padre con un golpe, quizás era ese pequeño trauma el que no lo dejaba llorar nunca en paz. No podía sólo llorar, por eso Moran no encontraba otra solución que descargarse golpeando paredes, hasta que sentía que sus dedos se rompían. Entonces, paraba de dar golpes y sabía que cuando James viera sus manos iba a enojarse. ¿Porque como se supone que va a trabajar si no tiene dedos con los que apretar el gatillo y así quitar una vida? Después de todo, para eso le pagaban.

Eso era todo. Trabajo. Sebastian sentía que James era más que su jefe, era su amante, pero puede que Jim no lo vea así.

Su cabeza dolía, tenía que dejar de pensar, pensar no era lo suyo, pensar era lo de James. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de dormir.

Durmió un par de horas, sintiendo que moría cuando habría los ojos, se había sentido tan bien dormir... Pero siempre había que despertar.

Sintió algo húmedo y caliente deslizarse por su cuello, y casi inmediatamente supo que aquello era una lengua. Ninguna lengua se paseaba así por su cuello, ninguna más que la de James. Soltó un suspiro sin saber muy bien si era porque no quería verlo, o se había sentido bien. Su lengua continuó su viaje hasta su oído y no dudó en lamerlo, y morderlo.

\- Jim... No, no..

\- ¿No? - James no conocía que era eso.

Su voz sonaba decepcionada, pero Sebastian sabía que era sólo un capricho. De esos labios nunca saldría tristeza de verdad, nunca saldrían palabras de amor, quizás sí, pero serían falsas. Sebastian lo sabía. Y lo aceptaba.

Se giró y ahogó un suspiro cuando acercó sus labios a los ajenos y los probó en un apasionado beso, que continuó con un toqueteo, siempre era lo mismo, sexo, eso es todo lo que quería su jefe. Pero el ex coronel quería algo más.

Sabiendo que nunca tendría lo que en realidad deseaba con toda su alma, se resignó finalmente. Este era el peso con el que tenía que cargar, el resto de sus días. No podía decir que en realidad fuera una condena, porque estaría al lado de quien amaba, lo que le entristecía era saber que nunca sería correspondido.

Esa noche pudo dormir tranquilo solamente porque estuvo al lado de James, afortunadamente esa vez no había gritado el nombre de otro hombre en el orgasmo, lo que lo dejó bastante tranquilo.

Despertó en una cama fría y vacía, y suspiro, cuando en la mesa de luz observó un papel que tenía escrito, con la perfecta letra en cursiva de James.

 _"Necesitó que mates a alguien. Tomarás el siguiente vuelo a Rusia. Te daré los detalles más tarde, tigre."_

Podía imaginarse a Jim riendo por lo bajo, mientras lo esperaba en Rusia en ese mismo instante.

Sonrió, aunque tuviera sus defectos, él no podía negarlo.

Amaba su trabajo.


End file.
